


The Weight of Belief

by pillowpresident



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, The X-Files, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Folklore, I spell Viktor with a k, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Elements, Travel, famous monster hunter viktor, makkachin is scooby, small time skeptic blogger yuuri, viktor is mulder, yuuri is scully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowpresident/pseuds/pillowpresident
Summary: X Files/Scooby Doo AU- When skeptic Yuuri Katsuki meets his long time idol and famous paranormal activity hunter Viktor Nikiforov, his entire life takes a shift to the unexplainable side.





	

            He sighed, the words on the screen beginning to swirl before his eyes. The Wikipedia page seemed to be taunting him, offering nothing he hadn’t seen before. No matter how much he scrolled, no new information appeared. It wasn’t like it would and there was only so much stalling he could do before exiting his little sedan. Yuuri gave the tablet in his lap a final cursory glance before turning it off and gently setting it aside.

            His hand struggled to find purchase on the car’s handle. He knew his palms were a little damp but this was borderline ridiculous. The moment was soon forgotten; the door was open and Yuuri was stepping out into the moist evening air. He inhaled deeply; the scent of petrichor was an absolute delight as it trickled down his throat. The world was fresh, and so was he. Nerves slipping away, Yuuri gathered his supplies from the passenger seat. The taste of his first film’s success was already dancing across his tongue.

And just like that, Yuuri’s newfound confidence had slipped away like ashes on the breeze as a thunderous roar from the highway had him scrambling back into his car. Seconds later, a motorcycle was tearing past him and straight into the depths of the corn field.

            An anguished groan slipped out of Yuuri’s mouth. “This was supposed to be _my_ find!” The number of unprofessional, goblin seeking punks looking to get into paranormal activity hunting was getting higher and higher each day, and now here they were, cutting into his work once again.

            _Well,_ Yurri thought, hefting his equipment bag onto his back, _might as well get a move on to see what I can salvage._ And then he was running into the field at a light jog, his sneakers sinking into the soft earth with every footfall. Cornstalks taller than him snagged onto his jacket as he whipped past. Yuuri didn’t mind. Out here, really in the field, a few scratches were nothing. He at least had a trail to follow; the cyclist had left quite a defined path in their wake. Yuuri frowned as a thought crossed his mind. He would be in big trouble if the farmer thought that he was the one who’d damaged the land. After all, he was certain that he was the only one who had permission to be out here tonight. Yuuri knew he had to catch up to that motorcycle and make sure the driver took responsibility.

            Speaking of, he couldn’t hear the engine anymore, and the path was becoming steadily wider, as if it had flowed right into the beginning of another. Yuuri felt his heart begin to pound as he reached for his camera and hit record.

            “This is Yuuri Katsuki, here at the site of the alleged crop circle. I believe I’m approaching the Northwest quadrant of the formation now.” Even though he’d tried to sound confident, he could feel the warble in his voice, could taste the anxiety dripping off every consonant. His lips tightened before continuing. “Although it is approximately two in the morning, I am apparently not alone in my quest for the truth.” Yuuri panned the camera behind him, now walking backwards. “A motorcyclist has just come through ahead of me, and I followed their trail to this point.” Another turn and he was jogging again. He panned the camera upward. “Some say that these designs marring the corn fields of farmers across the globe are due to visitors from other worlds, but I have reason to believe that in almost every case, they’re the products of elaborate hoaxes.” Yuuri winced at his words. He’d rehearsed them so well, but their delivery still felt lackluster, almost too mechanical. That was no way to live up to his dreams.

            Ahead of him, he could see the motorcycle’s headlights throwing a bright yellow beam onto the ground. Now that it wasn’t scaring the life out of him, Yuuri could see that there was a small sidecar attached to the bike.

The driver was crouched on the ground near the epicenter of the light, hands splayed on the earth as if they were feeling for something they’d dropped. A brown fluffy looking dog sniffed the ground next to its apparent owner. Yuuri felt a pang in his heart as the dog began to bark upon spotting him. _Vicchan…_ he thought, fingering the photo keychain in his pocket.

            “Um, hello!” Yuuri called, approaching cautiously. The cyclist’s helmeted head snapped up. “Excuse me, but I’m here filming for a documentary series tonight, and I know the farmer doesn’t like people on his land without special permission due to recent vandalization and he didn’t mention anyone else being here and you kinda just blazed through a lot of corn there and who are you?” Yuuri finished, on the edge of wheezing for air. The camera was trembling in his hands as he focused in on the mysterious motorcyclist. Perhaps they were the one responsible for the damage to these crops.

            “Is that _the_ Yuuri Katsuki I see?” the motorcyclist said, voice muffled, accented, and oddly familiar. They climbed to their feet and began walking quickly towards Yuuri. Their dog followed, bounding forward to sniff at Yuuri’s feet. “I was just checking the ground for silicon deposits but I _adore_ your web series! I’ve been following you for years!”

            Yuuri could feel panic bubbling up in his chest. He only had 35 subscribers-how in the hell did he already have stalkers following him around?

            “Who are you?” Yuuri asked again, taking a step back for every one the cyclist took forwards.

            The cyclist, dressed all in black, chuckled lightly. “Oh no! Excuse my terrible manners.” And then, the helmet was being removed to reveal stunning silver hair, sharp blue eyes, and a wide grin that set Yuuri’s already trembling heart into palpitations.

            “I’m Viktor Nikiforov and I’m so happy to finally get to meet you!”

            And then his hands were engulfing Yuuri’s and Yuuri felt his stomach begin to do backflips because here he was with his idol, his role model, his very _inspiration_ suddenly standing before him in a corn field in the middle of nowhere, praising him like he was the messiah come again.

            If the earth beneath them hadn’t started to begin to vibrate, Yuuri may have burst into tears from sheer shock.

            Viktor pulled away from him, suddenly whipping out a camcorder of his own. “Here it is everybody! We’re about to witness a crop circle mid-formation _and_ we have a special guest with us tonight! Yuuri, say hi!”

            And then Viktor’s camera was pointed at Yuuri and the ground was still shaking and he swore he could hear his own blood rushing in his ears as he gave a weak “hello” before collapsing to his knees. The last thing he saw as black crept into the corners of his vision like an oil spill were Viktor’s iconic white boots.

Even if the crop circle was a hoax, Viktor most certainly, most fabulously, was not.

 

Just as quickly as pause had been pressed, the play button was smashed, dragging Yuuri back to the world of the living. Viktor’s arm was wrapped tight around him and he could feel what had to be Viktor’s equally famous sidekick Makkachin giving him puppy kisses. “Yuuri, wake up! You’re going to miss the light show!”

Yuuri groaned, his head already throbbing. He _despised_ fainting, and here he’d gone and done it right in front of his idol. That wasn’t even considering the fact that their sides were practically melded together as they kneeled, impossibly close. Yuuri could feel Viktor’s breath tickling the side of his throat. His face was warm as he thought about sinking into the still rumbling ground and disappearing forever.

The red recording light on his camera alerted him back to the situation at hand. He reached for where it had fallen, unsure of what to do. He knew he should keep filming, but his head was aching terribly and he had no idea how to even act around Viktor. Yuuri’s carefully calculated script was quickly going down the drain.

Despite Yuuri’s fainting, the world had not stopped. The ground was still vibrating, and now a clear humming had filled the air like songbirds in spring.

“Listen, Yuuri, do you hear them? Our friends from above are here!” Viktor seemed abnormally chipper for someone who had just had a fan pass out in front of them. Yuuri looked up to where Viktor was pointing. The sky was blank, save for a few leftover clouds from the earlier rain and a speckling of stars here and there between them.

“Viktor there’s noth- “

“Wait!” Viktor said quickly, eyes focused on the sky. Yuuri shook his head before grabbing Viktor’s outstretched hand. _He’s soft…_

“Viktor, listen to me,” Yuuri said, directing his idol’s arm down and out. “Look.”

Out in the distance, the same humming could be heard, but now, a faint shape was accompanying the sound.

“Ah, Yuuri, I knew from your videos that you were a genius, but wow! I never would have considered the aliens to use _land_ vehicles!”

Yuuri wanted to scream. “Viktor no! It’s not aliens! It’s…a tractor.”

Off in the distance, the yelling of very mathematically inclined, very talented, and very obviously drunk artists could clearly be heard as they operated a piece of heavy farm machinery.

Viktor’s excited heart shaped grin quickly devolved into an expression as blank as a board. Yuuri felt tendrils of anxiety crawling up his spine. Had he upset Viktor? This entire filming had gone incredibly wrong.

“Yuuri,” Viktor began slowly. “You are, without a doubt, the most intelligent person I’ve ever had the absolute pleasure to meet in all my years in this field.”

“Wh-what?” Yuuri could feel himself blushing up to his ears. Viktor had to have been lying, trying to flatter him or something. “All I said was that it was a tractor and not a UFO, it was pretty obvious…”

“And that’s _exactly_ why you’re so smart, Yuuri! I’ve been watching your videos for years, and they’ve had the one thing that everyone else _including me_ lacked: the ability to see the obvious!”

“Um…do you mean common sense?”

“Join my team, Yuuri,” Viktor said quickly, hand gently clamped on Yuuri’s shoulder. “I’ve admired you for this long, and I truly think that together, we could be an unstoppable force.”

“Your team?” Yuuri spluttered, hardly believing his ears. Here was Viktor Nikiforov, world renowned paranormal investigator and lead field agent of the most prestigious bureau of mystery hunters in the world, positively _begging_ little old Yuuri Katsuki to suddenly become his partner. Lovecraft himself couldn’t have come up with a more unbelievable concept.

“Travel with me, Yuuri!”

And before Yuuri knew what he was doing, he was vigorously shaking Viktor’s hand as he thanked him for the opportunity. He was certain that the palm sweat had come back with a vengeance, but his chest was so swollen with awe that for once, he couldn’t find himself caring about the anxiety.

And then Viktor began to beam, his blue eyes positively sparkling with mirth. To Yuuri, despite all the fantastical things that he’d spent years attempting to disprove, to him that smile was the most out of this world thing that he’d ever had the pleasure to see.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in a long time! This idea came to me in that timeless state of being between slumber and wakefulness, and it hasn't left me alone since. I have plans to extend this into a series of oneshots, with more characters being gradually added, alongside several different cryptids. If there's any specific creatures or ideas you'd like to see, my tumblr is pillowpresident! Drop me a message there and I'll be sure to take note!  
> A word on the story itself- it's loosely based on several themes from both the X-Files and the Scooby Doo franchise, and those themes will become more evident as the story goes on.


End file.
